Harry Valefor
by Arsao Tome
Summary: Wrong CWL, from Dis Lexic's vault. Rose wants her brother back, but he's the head of an extinct Devil clan.
1. Chapter 1

**Headmaster Dumbledore's office**

The mood was somber, a young woman was sitting on one of the chairs with her legs crossed and with a smart phone playing 'Candy Crush(™)'. She was taught how to channel her magic to run it. She was now dressed in a vest, blouse, skirt that reaches mid thigh, stockings, calf high boots, her robe and a pendant hanging from a platinum necklace right in her cleavage. Her vest was red with gold trim, her skirt was plaid in red, gold and black.

Her nails were gold with red tips. She had red lipstick with a gold lip liner, gold eyeshadow with a red eyeliner, was lightly tanned and her hair was in a red French braid to the middle of her back, bleached blonde. Her eyes were green as her mothers.

Speaking of said mother, she was still as beautiful as the day she graduated Hogwarts, she was in a red and green dress and boots. Her red hair had streaks of gray in it. Her green eyes lost their luster, all because she married a puppet of and old man. Said puppet was in a white shirt and black slacks and boots. He had hazel eyes behind glasses, his hair was a messy black with gray in it. He was glaring at a man with long greasy black hair, pale skin and dark eyes. He was dressed in all black, the 'old man' was behind his desk, in garish robes, had long white hair going into his beard and blue eyes behind half-moon glasses.

"Rose," said the puppet. "Please, you have to help us." Rose, the girl, stopped playing her game and looked up at her father.

"Why? Because grandfather named me the heir of the Potter clan and removed you from the clan? Because you can't get into the vaults? Because, the betrothal contract with the Weasleys is not even worth the paper it was written on? Because, that disgusting, freckle faced bastard that almost raped me might I add, is killed? That, I would rather burn the greasy bastard behind me glaring a hole through my head than to take another class from him? Because, his precious godson was found hanging by his nuts with a note calling him a 'well hung white boy'? You need me to kill Tommy?"

"Please Rose," said Dumbledore.

"Please, for the love of Merlin, SHUT THE HELL UP!" She said, "why should I help you? I'm not the 'Child Who Lived'. Maybe this will teach you to not mess around with fate." She crossed her legs and relaxed, "you want something? Quid Pro Quo, Al."

"What do you want?"

"Same thing my mother does. You know, the 'Mudblood Bitch' that married your puppet? My beloved brother. Find him, then we'll talk."

"And if Harry's dead." Said Lily, "Tom can have Wizard Britain."

"Lily, he's Dumbledore!" Said James.

"Yes he is, but I didn't hear God now did I? Isn't that the reason why you were removed from the head of the Potter clan? It wasn't because of me, Charlie loved me." Dumbledore was pissed that damned Gremory clan had to interfere! There was only one thing he could do.

"Alright, I'll look for him." He said.

"You'll look for Harry? I'm sorry, I don't believe you."

"You don't?"

"Not without an oath."

"I DON'T OWE YOU ANYTHING!"

"Then I guess there's nothing else to talk about. You're not getting our help, come along Rose." Rose stood up and headed for the door.

"Yes, we need to go to Gringotts." She said.

"Why?" Asked James.

"So, I can annul your marriage and officially remove you from the clan." As they were about to walk out the door, James paled and Dumbledore stopped them.

"Alright! You'll get my oath! I, Albus Brian Wulfric…"

"Uh Ah, that's not your name." Said Rose, Dumbledore gritted his teeth.

"I, Albus Wulfric Brian Reene Shirley Dumbledore swear on my life and magic to find Harry James Potter where ever he is." With that he glowed gold showing that the pact was solid.

"Okay, you got two months." Said Lily.

"TWO MONTHS?"

"So you won't be lazy." Said Rose, with that they left.

"Do you think you can find him in that amount of time?" Asked James.

"I'll have to try." Said Albus. The greasy haired professor didn't know what to do. On one hand his rival was basically in Hell but it was caused by the love of his life and he knew if he even entertained the thought of trying to get her on the rebound, she'd kill him.

 **Two months later**

They were all in front of a huge gate leading to a huge manor. The gate had a king piece on it, was gilded in gold and looked heavy. "This is where he is?" Asked Lily.

"Well, his last known address." Said Dumbledore, 'He better be here, we're in Japan illegally and I have used all of my favors. No one's here that owes me a favor.' Just then, a portal had opened up in front of them and a very handsome young man stepped out of it.

 **A few minutes ago**

Harry Valefor had just got back from running around town and the Underworld. He had to deal with meetings, saving his ally's pieces, find information on what Kokabiel was doing, cover for a couple of teachers and get his queens anniversary gifts. He was dead tired when he appeared in the manor. He had black hair in a shoulder long ponytail, tired emerald green eyes, was dressed in a black under armor T-shirt, black cargo pants, boots and gloves.

"I'm Home," he said. That was when he felt someone at the wards. He sighed, "there are someone at the wards. Going to go see who it is." He disappeared, just then a very beautiful young woman had appeared, she had long white hair, amber eyes and nine fox tails coming from behind her. She also had fox ears in her hair.

"Harry-Kun?" She said, she was looking for her king. Just then another young woman came out. She had blond hair and blue eyes, she was dressed in a T-shirt, cargo pants and slippers. She was well built as well.

"Where's Harry?" She said, "I thought I heard him."

"He was here a minute ago." Said the other.

 **At the gate**

Harry stood in front of a group of magicals, he looked all of them over. "May I help you?" He said tiredly.

"Uh, yes my boy," said Albus. "We're looking for Harry Potter, this was his last known address." Lily, Rose and Harry just looked at him.

'Fucking idiot,' they thought. Rose was now in a T-shirt that had red markings on the front of it and something that looked like a mirror on the back, her skirt, black, ripped stockings, boots, bracelets and earrings. Her eyes were filled with tears when she saw him. Lily was dressed in a blue and white dress, boots and robes. Her eyes were filled with tears as well. Her son was alive and right in front of her.

Harry nodded to them, "I'll take you to him. He's in the manor." He took Lily's hand, "would you please grab on to your daughter's hand? Everyone else grab on to her." With that, he pulled them through the portal.

 **Veranda**

"Welcome to Valefor Manor." He said, the nine tailed woman hugged him. Along with the blond woman as she kissed him.

"Welcome home, hun." She said, "how was your day?"

"Tiring," he said. The visitors were there looking at him. He turned around to look at them, "why are wizards and witches visiting me?" The greasy haired wizard started to speak up.

"Just Tell Us Where He Is!" He said, just then a golden blast grazed his head.

"Run your damn mouth again," said the blonde.

"You want to meet Harry Potter? You're looking at him!" He said, "freaking idiots!"

End of Chapter


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Valfor manor**

The visitors were in shock, this young man revealed himself as Harry Potter. Rose and Lily had went over to him giving him a huge hug. Harry was looking at the other visitors with tired, annoyed eyes. After Lily pulled off, Rose wrapped an arm around his waist. "Did you say?" Started Dumbledore.

"Yes, I am Harry Potter." Harry said.

"Impossible!" Said the Grease stain.

"Why is it impossible? Because I'm supposed to be weak? Not at all like how I am? A mediocre wizard with delusions of grandeur? That's why I took the name Valfor." Lily looked over to him.

"That's a devil clan." She said.

"An extinct one that just got reborn. But yes." The Greasy wizard quickly pulled his wand and was about to fire the killing curse at him.

"It's about to go back to being extinct! AVADA -!" That was when harry threw him against one of the walls and made his wand explode in his hand destroying it and his hand. Then the blonde stormed over to him and clocked him right in the jaw, breaking it.

"Now that's over," Harry said. "ISSEI!" Just then a young man had came in. He was dressed in a tuxedo and had a collar on. "Meet Issei Hyoudou, former wielder of the Great Red Dragon." Issei looked depressed, "that was until he used him for evil."

"How do you mean, Nii-Kun?" Said Rose, Harry looked at her and continued.

"He used the dragon to attack girls he wanted and tried to control them." They glared at him, "so after I beat him. I removed the dragon from him and basically punished him. So, he's not a pervert anymore. Take that greasy idiot down to the dungeons and make sure his hand is wrapped."

"Yes sir," Issei said meekly. So he took Lubey McGreasy, down to a healing room and then to the dungeons.

"Now, that's done." Said Harry as he motioned to some chairs and they sat down. The kitsune sat on his lap. "Why is the man that abandoned me and the old bastard that told him to here to see lil' ol me?"

"You know who we are?" Asked Dumbledore.

"Uh yeah, what's keeping me from calling the ICMC, the Heavenly Sovern and Lady Tsukiko here?" Dumbledore and James started to pale. Lily and Rose had starry eyes.

"You Know Lady Tsukiko?" They said.

"Had to meet her because I was going to bring back an extinct devil clan."

"She's one of the most powerful heroes in World War 2." Said Lily.

"Every young witch want to grow up to be just like her." Said Rose, "I know Angel wants to be like her." Lily paled and quickly Rose covered her mouth. "Oops!" Harry looked at her.

"Angel?" He said, "I was told I had only one sibling." They glared at Dumbledore and James. "You two didn't."

"NO!" Said Lily, "she's staying with her godfather."

"Okay, am I right to be thinking that she's a sibling?"

"Yes, you, Rose and her are triplets. Or rather were triplets." Said Lily.

"Until, Oldy McBastard decided that Rose was the chosen one and left me and Angel out in the cold? Me to a 'Hell on Earth' and Angel not knowing who her real folks are?"

"You have to understand Harry it was for-" started Dumbledore.

"The next words from your mouth better not be 'greater good'." Said Harry, "why are you here?"

"Well we need your help."

"Why? Rose isn't enough? I would've thought you would've had her raped by now."

"He tried," said Lily. "But he realized that wasn't a good idea."

"When?"

"When the body count got to 200."

"Let me guess, Rose wasn't the chosen one?"

"Nope," said Rose. "You are." Harry gave off an evil grin.

"Tama-chan, you think I should help them?"

"After everything they done to you?"

"Yeah you're right. No, I'm not going to help you."

"But Harry, all is forgiven you can come back now." Said James.

"Do you want to be back with your family?" Said Dumbledore.

"You think me coming back to the man who abandoned me on your words is going to make me forgive him? You've been living off your legend. I'm not going to come back to England without express written order from the Queen herself! The only reason I'm coming back is for Angel. Tommy can have the lot of ya. Now, I'm willing to take Lily and Rose into my clan along with Angel. But no one else!" Then Dumbledore screwed the pooch with his next words.

"I never thought you'd go so dark Harry. Maybe you being a devil was a right thing." Harry glared at the old man, Tama-chan got off of her husband and Harry slowly stood up.

"Dead Man Sitting!" Said the blonde. It seemed like Harry teleported over to the old bastard, as he pinned Dumbledore to the wall with one hand around his throat and squeezing.

"I'm sorry I didn't understand you, did you say 'I want to die'?" Dumbledore quickly shook his head and Harry dropped him. "Issei-Kun?" Issei showed up, "would you kindly take these two morons down to the dungeons?"

"Yes sir," he said and grabbed James.

"WAIT HARRY! I'M SORRY! PLEASE DON'T!" He said but it fell on deaf ears. Then he looked at the others.

"So, anyone hungry?" He asked.

 **Valfor dining room**

Harry, Rose, Lily, Tama, the blonde who they later found out was named Carol and about ten other women were at the table sitting down having dinner. Rose and Lily were sitting on his left as Carol and Tama was on his right. The third queen was sitting next to Carol. She had long red hair, green eyes, orange skin and dressed in a pair of shorts, slippers and one of Harry's T-shirts. Across from her was a young woman with long black hair, green eyes in a black tank top and jeans.

"These are my peerage." Said Harry, "the one next to Rose is Laura, one of my knights. Next to Carol is Kory, my third queen." He told them about his extra pieces because of his powers.

"I see," said Lily.

End of Chapter.

Note: _I know I ended this one so soon I wanted to hammer it out. I'm still think about Harry's peerage as I'm working on it. I'm glad you have enjoyed this._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Valefor dungeon**

Dumbledore, James and Snape were chained to a wall. Snape glared at James, "another fine mess you got us into!" He said, forgetting that he drew on Harry wanting to end the Valefor line.

"Oh, did I tell you to kill Harry?" He said, "just like I told you to become a death eater. Yeah, I told you to call my Girlfriend at the time, a 'Mudblood Bitch'. No, all that's happened in your pathetic life isn't because of your bad choices, no it's mine, Mooney's and Padfoot's fault. You have every right to hate us."

"James, Severus we must stick together." Said Dumbledore.

"Blow It Out Your Arse Old Man!" They yelled at him, "It's Because Of You And That Fucking Drunk That We're Even Here!"

"As for you Potter…!" Started Snape.

"We Have Been Friends Since Childhood! Who Was There For You When Your Father Beat You Like A House Elf? Who Was There For You When Your Mother Was On A Binge? Who Was There For You When Your Sister Committed Suicide? When Your Mum Died Of Liver Poisoning? It Wasn't Malfoy, It Wasn't Riddle and it sure as Hell Wasn't That Damned Old Coot Next To Me!" Snape started to realize what he had and ruined. "You know, the rest of the World is right. The UK is a joke, thanks to you Albus. I'm a puppet, I'll just say it, I Am A Puppet! YOURS! Thanks to you, my family disowned me, my wife hates me and I'm chained to a fucking wall in my former son's dungeon. I should've said, 'Fuck You and Your Fucking Order!' But now, this shit is broken, all my relationships done. BECAUSE YOU HAD TO PLAY FUCKING ROWLING! I'm done, I'm glad Harry won't help you. You don't deserve it!"

 **Dining Room**

Harry had just finished telling Lily and Rose everything. How he became the head of an extinct Devil clan and made his peerage. He also had an offer to Lily and Rose. "I can adopt you two into my clan." He said they looked at him.

"Adopt us?" They said.

"Yeah, you can finally live your lives and not be under an old man's thumb." He said, a young woman was behind him and gave him a kiss on his cheek. She had shoulder length reddish-orange hair, green eyes, lightly tanned skin and was in a red T-shirt with the Valefor crest on it in gold, black and olive green hot pants, a collar, socks and slippers. She had a really curvy body. She wrapped her arms around his neck and held him.

"You should join, he's a really good guy too." She said.

"You've been living your life normally?" Asked Rose.

"Yep," she said. "I was one of the greatest fighters in the entire world. Until a damned crow attacked me!"

"Crow?" Asked Lily.

"Fallen Angel," said Harry. "I found Becky on the underground fight circuit and a fallen angel had seen her as a threat and beheaded her but, I showed up. I brought her back to life and made her an off she couldn't refuse. But, she became a dullahan."

"Dullahan?" Becky had taken off her collar and removed her head.

"Took a damned light axe ta me!" She said, "when I git me hands on tha damned crow!"

"Calm down Becky, you'll get your shot at her." He said, "so who's Angel staying with?"

"Remus," said Lily.

"Why didn't you want to talk about her?"

"She was turned slightly."

"Into a werewolf?"

"Well, she has animalistic qualities."

"I see, let me guess. Dumbledore won't allow you to have her because of Mooney?" Lily just sighed and looked down. "Okay, I'll help her and adopt her into the family." Lily kissed him on the cheek.

 **Dungeons**

Harry had gone down to talk to the others. "So, I agree to go with you to the UK." Said Harry, Dumbledore just smiled. "Don't get too happy old man! I'm not helping you in your war."

"But, Britain needs you!" He said.

"You mean; YOU need me! No, not doing it." He walked over to him and took the elder wand from him.

"That's my wand!"

"Not anymore, Issei-kun?" Issei had shown up, "would you kindly put this away?"

"Yes, sir." He said and took the wand and placed it in the vault. Then Harry looked at James and smirk.

"Let me guess, you cut your strings?"

"Yes, I'll tell you everything you need to know about him." He said as he nodded his head to Dumbledore.

"Okay, betray me once, you die."

"I'll let you kill me if it comes to that." Harry snapped his fingers and James was free.

"Follow me, I'll put in a good word for you." They went upstairs.

 **Main room**

Lily and Rose had seen James with Harry. "Well, it seems you finally pulled your head from your ass." Said Lily.

"Yeah," he said as he scratched his head. "I'm sorry."

"Could you speak up a little louder Dad?" said Rose. "Don't think I heard you."

"I'm sorry alright?"

"Yeah, he's going to provide some info for us. If he betrays us, he dies."

"Alright," said Lily.

"Okay, we are going to head to the UK. But we need rest." He said, "we'll go in the morning."

"Can you take all of these people?" Asked Rose.

"Sweetie, I am the head of the clan and an X-class Ultimate devil. I can teleport a small country to South America and not be tired. I've just been everywhere today. Now, let's get some shut-eye." So they do, with James and Lily having separate rooms.

 **Master bedroom**

Harry was in his pajama pants, Carol and Tama had walked into the room, Carol in his top and Tama in one of his T-shirts. They got into bed with him. "So, you're not going to help them?" Asked Carol.

"Nope, why should I? Now, if they attempt to attack us, we'll end their war for them."

"Well here's hoping they're not idiots." Said Tama.

"It's politics, there's going to be an idiot or two." He turned out the light and kissed both of his queens. "Goodnight sweeties." They kissed him back.

"Good night Harry." They said, with that they went to sleep.

TBC

* * *

Note: _I have changed a lot of what's going on in this story. Also, I think you might recognize Becky Lynch as a_ dullahan _in service to Harry as a member of his peerage._

Harry's Peerage

 **Queens:** Carol Danvers (Captain Marvel)/ Tamamo No Mae (Fate series)/ Kory Andes (Starfire)

 **Knights:** Laura Kinney (X-23)/ ? (?) / **? (?)**

 **Bishops:** **? (One Piece)** / ? (?)

 **Rooks:** **Becky Lynch (WWE)** / ? (?)

 **Pawns:** ?

( _Bold names are mutanted_ )


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

( _Valefor manor; Morning_ )

Rose was up and around, brushing her teeth. She met up with a young woman with an hourglass figure, with messy, blonde, twin tailed hair, with a white pawn holding her left tail and a black one holding the right. She was in a T-shirt with a lightning bolt 'V' on the chest and socks. She was yawning covering her mouth with a hand with black painted fingernails.

She opened her bleary blue-lavender eyes and saw Rose. "Oh, good morning." She said.

"Good morning," Rose said. "Um who are you?"

"Oh, I'm Junko Enoshima. Hari-kun's pawn."

"You're a pawn?"

"Yep, Hari-kun's so much fun."

"Really? In bed or in other things?" Junko started to blush.

"Um," she started. Harry was up and headed for the bathroom to get cleaned up.

"Good morning, you two." He said as he started to give Junko a head pat. "How did you two sleep?"

"That bed is very comfortable nii-kun." Said Rose.

"Junko, everyone is coming with us. To the UK."

"Okay, Hari-kun."

"Now, tell everyone to get cleaned up and dressed so we can go."

* * *

After Harry's shower he went to one of his peerage member's rooms. He knocked on the door, it opened and behind it was a young woman with black hair and blue-grey eyes. She was yawning, "oh. Good morning, Hari-kun."

"Good morning Nico, we're going to the UK today."

"Really?" She said, "alright let me get dressed and get ready." She was about to close her door when all of the sudden, Harry's towel was taken from him.

He sighed, "where's the arm?" He was looking around and saw it. "Can I have my towel please?" It tossed it to Nico and he went back to her who tossed it to another hand. "Come on can we stop playing 'Reason #25 of why I got spanked'?"

"Oh come on Hari-kun," she said. "It's fun." Just then someone caught the towel and wrapped it around his waist. She had brown hair and hazel eyes, she was in a T-shirt with a [ **rook** ] chess piece on it, bike shorts and slippers.

"Can you turn off your hormones for a few hours Robin?" She said, Nico glared at her for ruining her fun.

"I'll get ready!" She said and with that she closed the door. Harry sighed and looked at his other bishop.

"Thanks Brig-muph!" He said as she grabbed and kissed his passionately. Then she pulled off as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Good morning my [King]." She said, "I'll go and get cleaned up." With that she did and he sighed as he went to his room.

* * *

( _With Lily_ )

Lily was up and slipping on a robe. She was walking out of her room and saw a young woman, she was of African descent, she had black hair in puffs, hazel eyes, dressed in a T-shirt with a [knight] chess piece on it and black shorts. She also had something glowing on her chest. "Good morning," she said.

"Good morning," said Lily. "I'm Lily Potter."

"Ah, you must be Harry's mother." She said, "Riri Williams, one of his knights. Nice to meet you."

"You must very lucky to had met my son."

"You aren't kidding, I was almost killed by my mentor's rivals and he came up on me. After he saved my life, he told me that he could give me whatever I need to do my work. So he's my sponsor, He put around $40 million into my project and it's making him a huge profit.

"I see," they continued to talk as they headed to the baths.

* * *

( _With James_ )

James was up and meditating on how he could make things right by his son.

( _James' mindscape_ )

He was at his father den's door, he was about to knock on it when he heard, "come in." So he does and with a sigh he swallowed his pride.

"You were right Father." He said.

"Well, looks like the puppet cut its strings." Said Charles, "what made you get the scissors?"

"When I realized how Dumbledore was ruining everything."

"And now you see that I was right?"

"Yes sir."

"You'll never go back on family again?"

"No sir, I think I learned my lesson."

"Alright then."

"But I do have one question."

"Yes?"

"What did he do to make you hate him so much?"

"Well…"

* * *

( _Main room, after breakfast_ )

Everyone were ready to go, Dumbledore and Snape were still in chains. "I am going to take us all back to the UK." Said Harry, who was now in a T-shirt, jeans, boots and a red hoodie with word 'King' on the back and a crown on the hood. "Everyone ready?"

"Yep," said Junko who was now in a red cardigan, white shirt, gold micron skirt, white stockings and ankle boots.

"Okay, let's get going." So Harry and placed his palms together, closed his eyes and bowed his head. He was softly chanting, and a seal started to form under them. Then it turned gold and started to glow.

"Rose-chan," said Junko. "Touch him!" Rose was about to when Dumbledore reached out to do it and got his hand broken. It was from Brigitte, who was holding a small flail.

"Do that again and you'll regret it!" She said, Rose touched Harry's shoulder and they disappeared to the UK.

* * *

( _Privet Dr._ )

The group had appeared at the area of Dumbledore's greatest failure, Privet Drive. "Okay," said Harry. "Let's…" With that he was hit by Dumbledore with a blast.

"Now that we are all here, you are all going to forget everything." He said, "OBLIVIATE!" Thinking he won he looked to James and the rest of the Potters.

"Take these cuffs off of me!" He demanded. James just looked at him.

"No," he said.

"What?"

"I said," said James. "No!" Then Albus was clocked upside with Brigitte's flail knocking him out.

"Why didn't it work?" Said Snape.

"Because," said Harry. "We are more powerful than him mentally. With Mom, Rose and James on the upper floors their minds were being changed to a different frequency so, his little trick could have never worked."

"Brillant!" Said James.

"Yeah, I thought so too. Hey Junko? Do me a favor?"

"What cha need boss?"

"Give Albus all of our despair, would you kindly?"

"No mercy?" She said giddy and full of hope.

"You've been a good girl. Okay, just this once." She squealed, grabbed and kissed him. Then she cracked her knuckles and rubbed her hands. "You've been a bad boy Albus Dumbledore. Now, you face punishment!" With that she placed her hands on the sides of his head and started to give him her despair. "He should be out of it for a while."

"Okay, let's go." Harry said.

"Wait," said Snape. "You're not just going to leave him there?"

"Yes, yes we are. Let's go gang, who would know where Remus is?"

"He should be at Grimmauld place." Said Lily.

"Well then we'll head there." With that they all started to leave.

* * *

( _In Dumbledore's mind scape_ )

Albus was in a vending machine for lottery tickets. Someone went over to the machine and bought his ticket. He couldn't see whom it was that bought the ticket. The person flipped a coin with recognizable faces one it on one side was Harry the other was that Junko girl. The person started to scratch him off, Dumbledore was screaming in pain as the person continued scratching and when he was scratched off, their was Rose's face pouting and saying 'Loser'. The shadowy person was mad and threw the ticket away and walked away from the rubbish bin.

TBC

* * *

Okay, let me make one thing perfectly clear. I know there is but one queen in a normal chess set. But, Harry is rebuilding an X-Class Ultimate clan so he can afford the power cost. Drop It Coward!

 **Harry's Peerage**

Queens: Carol Danvers (Captain Marvel), Tamamo No Mae (Fate series), Kory Anders (Starfire)

Knights: Laura Kinney (X-23), Riri Williams (Ironheart), _Eruza Nakanishi (Killing Bites)_

Bishops: Nico Robin (One Piece), _Menat (Street Fighter V)_

Rooks: Becky Lynch (WWE), _Bridgette Lindholm (Overwatch)_

Pawns: Junko Enoshima (Danganronpa),

 _Reika Shuu (Debutante Detective Corps) - Chinese girl, long brown hair in long pigtails, red Chinese dress, slippers, weighted bracelets, black eyes. Martial arts mastery._

 _Tara Markov (Terra of Teen Titans) - long blond hair, blue eyes, Caucasian. Earth-manipulation powers._

 _April O'Neil (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) - long ginger hair tied in a pony tail, blue eyes, freckles and long eyelashes. Psychic abilities._

 _Yahan (Sekirei 57) - long black hair, black eyes, dark-skinned, shadow-teleportation._

 _Papi (Monster Musume) - harpy girl with blue-green wings for arms and claws for feet. Flight and aerial maneuverability._

Note: As you can see, some of the pieces had changed and there are new pieces to Harry's Peerage. New members and changes are in italics.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

( **Grimmauld Place** )

Harry and the others were in front of a duplex townhouse. "Okay, I see 11 and 13. I don't see a 12 anywhere." He said, just then a note was in front of his face.

'The Order of the Phoenix is at 12 Grimmauld Place.' He read and past the note around, just then the townhouses started to move and made way for townhouse 12. Junko just looked at what she saw.

"Wow!" She said simply, "well at least they don't have to worry about break ins."

"That's true," said Laura. They headed for the townhouse and walked in.

"Hello," said Harry. "Is anyone here?" Just then a young woman with light pink hair and slightly sunken green eyes had appeared. She was in a T-shirt and jeans, she looked at them not knowing whom they were. "So, you must be Angel." She suddenly got timid.

"W-who are you?" She asked.

"Well, I am your elder brother, Harry." She started to shake her head.

"My brother's dead!" They looked at each other.

"I assure you," he said. "It's me." Angel started to back away. 'Dumbledore! I am going to kill you! No!' He started to shake, "JUNKO!" He growled, she was a little nervous.

"Um, yes boss?" She said, the others looked at him.

"I Want Albus Dumbledore, Dead! I want him hurt! I want him second guessing everything he had done in his life! I want that son of a bitch sorry he was ever born! He'll pay for what he did! You have been a Freaking Angel All Freaking Year! My Darling Junko," he said as he gave her a hug. "I want him to feel so much despair that he'd be a **VEGETABLE! I WANT HIM A HEAD OF LETTUCE! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME!** " Junko just looked at Harry, she had never seen him like this. She loves seeing people in despair but not someone she cares for and not like this. She kissed him on the lips softly, showing how much he means to her.

Handed him off to Lily and with an evil grin, just left 12 Grimmauld Place. After she left, Harry broke, he fell to his knees and sobbed. Rose went over to him and held him against her. "Sh, it's okay." She said, "we'll fix her." Snape started to grin, seeing the head of a devil clan so broken brought him joy. That was when Kory had grabbed him by the throat.

"You are taking great pleasure in our King's pain!" She said, "maybe you should feel some of it as well?"

"Let me go you alien freak!" He said, with that Kory started using him as a punching bag then slammed her knees into his face and stomped on to his other arm and shattered his elbow.

"Let's see you smile Snape! Smile now!" Snape couldn't because he was in so much pain that he couldn't even think about smiling anymore.

"Harry," said Lily. "I know of the spell to reverse this."

"I hope so," he said. So, Lily preformed a spell and suddenly Angel started to blink out of a daze and slowly looked at Harry as tears fell from her eyes.

"H-Ha-Har-ry?" She said, "big-big brother?" She ran right to him and gave him a big hug, crying on to his chest. "I'm sorry," she cried. "I'm so, so sorry." That was when Sirius and Remus, they were shocked at who they saw.

"Prongs? Tiger Lily?" Said Sirius.

"Cubs?" Said Remus.

"Yeah," said Harry. The two members of the Marauders hugged their godchildren.

* * *

Later, they were talking about what had happened and who was with Harry. Just then, Junko had came back with a grin and plopped on Harry's lap. "Oh yeah, this is Junko Enoshima. My pawn."

"Are you alright?" She said concerned.

"Yeah, thank you sweetheart."

"It was nothing, the old bastard deserved it."

"You're right."

"She's just a ray of sunshine isn't she?" Asked Sirius.

"That's Junko for you." She kissed him on the cheek.

"What did you do to the Headmaster?" Asked Snape.

"Why do you want to know?" Junko said.

"Just Answer Me!"

"Oh, I'm sorry are you my teacher?"

"Maybe he needs to experience some despair?" Said Harry. She got up and went over to Snape and touched the side of his head.

* * *

( ** _Snape's punishment: Grease Fire_** )

It was a big hall and Snape had started to come too. Someone was shaking him, "Sev? SEV!" He said, "come on. You don't want to be late to the reception do ya?"

"Reception?" He said and looked down at himself and noticed he was in dress robes. He also had both of his hands as well.

"Are you alright, you just got married?"

"Oh yes, yes. I'm fine." He said so they went into the room and he went to his new wife who looks like Lily.

"Sevy, I'm so glad I married you. That Potter bastard! I don't know what I was thinking." She said Snape just smiled. Someone handed them a glass of champagne and Snape started to make the toast.

"A toast;" he started as he lifted his glass. "To all of my friends and family and to you too my dear."

"Here, Here!" Everyone said and they drank everything down. He looked at his wife and suddenly she wasn't whom she was, she was in black and everything started to turn dark and they were outside. He was tied to a stake and everyone was calling for his head. "BURN HIM! TRAITOR!"

"What? Wait! What are you talking about?" He said.

"Did you think I'd ever marry you Snivellus?" Said Lily.

"What?" She had a torch as he noticed that he was on a pyre and she lit it up.

"LILY, NOOOOOOOOO!" He was burning to death and there was nothing he could do about it.

( **Back to reality** )

* * *

Snape was twitching, "he's going to be out of it for a while." Said Junko.

"What did you do?" Asked Remus.

"Made him live his biggest despair before executing him." With that she resumed her place on Harry's lap.

"Why are you here?" Said Sirius.

"We want to take you guys with us." Harry said, "you see. I'm the head of an extinct devil clan."

"DEVIL CLAN?"

"Yeah, it's the Valefor clan."

"Let me guess, Snivellus tried to kill you?" Sirius said.

"Pretty much, as you can see that didn't happen."

"Obviously." Said Remus.

"What about the 'Old Man'?" Said Sirius.

"Ah, he's probably defecating his robes by now." Said Junko.

"What type of person…?"

"Let me explain," said Harry. "You see Junko was one of the most beautiful girls in world." He fixed her with a glare. "Shut Up! You were and you still Are!" Junko blushed, "but she was bored. So she started this crazy thing called 'Danganronpa'. It's a killing game where you would kill each other and if you get found guilty, you get executed."

"Okay," said Remus.

"So the others people had figured out that she played them and had figured out her real motives and she executed herself. But, when I had became the head of the Valefor she had came appeared in the Underworld. After I was went through the ritual, she had begged me to join my clan. I couldn't say 'no' to her so I let her join. I offered her a why for her to get her own peerage but, she denied it and accepted three pawns that was it. She still won't tell me to this day why."

"It's because of my power," she said. They looked at her.

"Your powers?" Said Lily.

"Well, I have the ability to create Ultimate Despair into people. That Grease Stain over there just experienced some of it." Sirius just laughed.

"Grease Stain." He said, "I Love It!"

TBC


End file.
